Summon Me
by Pruxa
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was forced to be a Summon at an early age? Would he bother to turn Magical Community upside-down or just watch the show?


**Disclaimer:** Luckily, I own nothing. I'd probably screw J.K's masterpiece up. Fortunately, I am just playing in her sandbox.

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry Potter was forced to be a Summon at an early age? Would he bother to turn Magical Community upside-down or just watch the show?

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. You could even say it is my first piece of writing which is over a thousand words long. English is not my first language so don't expect it to be perfect. I just hope you enjoy reading it and as many authors here say, review it. I am just curious what you think. If my Will of Fire doesn't extinguish and everything goes well, I will probably continue this story. Right now I have tons of ideas floating around in my head and I just need to sort them out. Maybe I can make a decent story out of all that. Enjoy!

Prologue

X

Chapter 1

It was cold and dark.

You could hear some cats mewling in the distance and sounds of various nightlife creatures. Slight mist was covering the ground which made the whole street look creepier than it already was.

Jack-o-lanterns filled the streets, adding to the atmosphere. It was 31 October - Halloween, the day when groups of children run around in their foolish costumes, bother neighbors and passersby to get their greedy hands on some candy. What is the world coming to?

Halloween is also the day when Magic is more potent and active. There are various days throughout the year when that happens. Like the New Year or 24th of December. The protective Barrier between the human and spirit world is at its weakest state and because of this many unnatural things tend to happen. Normal humans sometimes see paranormal activities and more frequently, ghosts.

Also, tonight a great happening will take place on this very street; dark and utterly evil but still great. Fate will unfortunately prove once again that she can be a total bitch at times.

* * *

A figure...or, it would be more appropriate to say, a monster wrapped in a dark cloak suddenly appeared not far from the Potter house.

It looked around for a moment, not to check for threats but to satisfy its own curiosity. No one could or would ever dare to oppose him anyway.

It lifted its coal black hood to reveal a pale red-eyed face which burned with intelligence and as usual, hatred. Voldemort had now officially arrived near Godric Hollow, where the Potter family lived. How he hated those smug bastards. Especially that nuisance called James. Far too many attacks on mudbloods had been foiled by him and his mate but Voldemort knew it would end now.

The Potters were known to the world of wizards as a "light" pureblood family. Every Potter generation had usually provided offspring who were quite strong in magic and later became Hitwizards; members of Specially Trained Magical Force (STMG). That group succeeded where Aurors did not. Or teachers, hired to teach in the best schools of Europe like Hogwarts. More frequently they became Aurors, the wizard police. There might have been a Minister of Magic who was a Potter in the late 16th century but that had been an exception. At that time there had been chaos in the Magical Community and they came to the rescue, creating order wherever they went. Typical need to save everybody's sorry asses.

Anyway, Potters were always associated with the light side and were usually its symbols. If you search the Book of Purebloods for an evil or dark Potter you are wasting your time. There are none.

Voldemort snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. Why did he think of the history of Potters when the line was about to end? Maybe because in the end, you usually go back at the beginning.

He chuckled evilly at his own joke. He could be funny when he wanted to but usually he just didn't choose to be. Being apathetic and evil was a part of being a Dark Lord. There was no job contract; he just followed his Dark Lord Instincts. Checking his surroundings again he suppressed his magical energy (It was a must for all sneak-attacks. High caliber wizards could sense powerful magical presence; especially if it was dark) and finally started walking towards the well lit ancient house of Godric Gryffindor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the same time, when Voldemort was sorting out his thoughts at the other end of the street, Lily Potter or more frequently known as Mrs. Potter was trying to get baby Harry to sleep.

It was a bone-breaking job because Harry had mostly been crying all day and now refused to go to bed. At first she had been worried but after performing some very complex body scanning charms (because magical babies are highly sensitive to blunt, uncontrolled "lower-class" magic) and finding out everything was alright with her baby boy, she had considerably calmed down. She figured that James was to blame and gave him an earful. Earlier that day he had shown little Harry Halloween pumpkins and some magically enchanted skulls which screamed obscenities at James before he silenced them with a slight flick of his wand. You can never trust that cheap trash which is sold at suspicious shops before Halloween.

Lily finally managed to put Harry into the crib and by reading him his favorite book ,"Beetle the Bard", sent the tired but happy boy to the realm of Morpheus. She put the book on the small table next to Harry and tiredly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"James," she called quietly so that she wouldn't wake Harry up. "Are you still checking those wards?"

"Yes, dear. I thought I felt something before but it's probably another ghost. They are always triggering these bloody wards every Halloween and I can't figure out why," James complained while waving his wand around like a madman. "It's quite frustrating."

"Don't you remember what Remus said last time you whined about it?" Lily said in an amused tone while coming down the stairs.

"Remus...Remus said...hmm," James muttered to himself quietly and scrunched his face up in deep thought. "Err...when was that?"

Lily sighted and took a seat in a comfortable armchair. She had made herself a good hot cup of tea to relax her mind and to pass time.

James noticed that his wife went into lecture mode and grinned slightly.

"Well, last year when Remus visited he came up with a logical explanation. As you know, ghosts consist of magical energy called ectoplasm. Remus explained that there is also some dark energy mixed within ectoplasm an-"

"Ahh, yes," James suddenly cut in, still drawing complex patterns into the air. "Now I remember. He told me that dark energy in ghosts triggers the wards because they are set to detect that magical energy. Why didn't I figure it out?

"Maybe because you never bothered to spend more time at Hogwarts library, dear." Lily suggested while laughing. She was little bit annoyed that her long lecture was cut short. "You were more busy planning pranks and torturing poor Snape. I remember Lupin and me having many interesting discussion concerning Magical Theory while you were fooling around."

"I still can't understand how could you tolerate Snivellus when he was such an annoying brat," James said absently and frowned a bit.

Lily's eyebrows rose and almost disappeared under her long red hair. She shot him a pointed look, which reminded her husband what a hypocrite he was being at the moment. He had been WAY more annoying than ten Snapesputtogether with his constant tries to ask her out.

"Oh, right..," James muttered quietly and looked down.

Lily smiled, glad that her husband had finally remembered that piece of information and she could now enjoy her drink. She frowned. Tea had already gone cold. She was about to start complaining when she stopped, seeing his face. James had gone slightly pale and his wands movements had slowed down.

"Is there something wrong" Lily asked, dreading the answer.

"Voldemort," James said gravely and Lily gasped, "that bastard has finally found us."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lily, take your wand and go to the second floor! I'll buy you enough time to get out of here with Harry!" James yelled and started strengthening the wards which were groaning under the magical strain. Voldemort was out there and he was not amused.

"No James!" Lily shouted because the sound had already grown tenfold. "I will stay here and face Him with you. You need my help to drive Voldemortback!" She knew that even both of them couldn't beat Him in a direct duel. He was just too powerful and had more time to prepare for this encounter.

Wards started to break down and Jame's face was covered in sweat. He was clearly agitated.

"Lily, we don't have time to argue! You know he is too strong for us both! Just run and get Harry!"

This time she didn't say anything and with tears in her eyes ran upstairs, but not before throwing an advanced _Colloportus_ charm at the door. It not only prevented it from opening physically but also magically. She didn't want to leave James downstairs alone but she had to make a choice.

Lily ran towards Harry's room and quickly opened the door. Harry had just woken up from loud sounds downstairs and was now curiously looking at his mother with his big green eyes.

Lily made her way to the crib and grabbed the baby, holding him tightly against her. She would not let that monster take her child. She would not! Her heart rate sped up and world started spinning slightly. She was used to facing dangers; fighting Death Eaters and such, but Voldemort was completely on another level.

She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. Getting too nervous was not going to help her in the slightest.

With her fear now under control, she started to think what to do next. She needed to get Harry out of here no matter what. Finally coming to a decision she went to the window and started opening it. If she could levitate both Harry and herself to the ground, it would give them the possibility to apparate to the Order's headquarters. Then she could call Dumbledore or whoever was available and rescue James. It would only take a few minutes. She was sure James could hold out that long. He wasn't Auror Captain for nothing.

Suddenly she noticed that wards had stopped groaning and everything was quiet. What was going on? Was James alright? Hundreds of different answers swam in her head. She couldn't make herself go without checking on her husband first.

"James!" she called, dreading for the answer. She put Harry back into his crib, not willing to risk his life when all hell caught loose. She slowly walked down the stairs to see what had happened. She knew she needed to escape with Harry but James's life was on the line and she wasn't willing to risk it.

Her husband was currently crouching behind the couch with his wand determinedly pointed at the door and a cautious look on his face. Why had Voldemort stopped? Maybe he just decided to walk a way and leave them be or maybe some backup had finally arrived. No such luck.

Then the shit hit the fan. The door was blasted away with tremendous power, ignoring all charms and spells put on it, and it flew towards the couch where James was currently behind.

Luckily, before the heavy door could crush his head in, he dived behind the table. The door slammed into the couch and they both went inside the wall which was directly behind them.

Then Voldemort marched in in all his glory and evil power.

Both, James and Lily, felt like they could not breathe. The presence of dark magic almost turned their stomachs upside down. It was like trying to breathe when somebody tried to suffocate you with a pillow.

Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad but close to it.

James didn't wait for long and started hurling various spells and curses towards the Dark Lord. Lily joined him after a few seconds.

"You fools!" Voldemortshouted with glee, while blocking curses and sending back some of his own. "You are not ready to face me! You should have escaped when you had the chance!" The last part was directed at Lily who now had a angry expression and continued to sling curses.

"Lily! Why are you still here? I thought you had already taken Harry and yourself to safety!" James yelled as spells and curses banged against Voldemort's silver shield. He had finally noticed her joining with the rather one-sided duel.

"I just can't leave you here like this!" Lily desperately yelled back. "We are all getting out of here together!"

"Out of here together?" Voldemort whispered in wonder and smirked, "Idiot child. Nobody gets out of here! I have already put the anti-apparation ward in place and it covers the whole town! I have also locked this place up! All chances of escaping are futile"

Lily and James's eyes widened. In their sudden panic they had failed to consider the anti-apparation wards. The most obvious ward to be placed during attacks to prevent victims from escaping.

"Dammit!" James spat out in anger.

"Yes, Potter," Voldemort drawled while smiling evelly. "You now see that your stupidity will be your downfall." Then The Dark Lord raised his wand. "I have grown tired of this conversation. After all, you are not my actual targets and I want to finish this tonight."

James looked confused for second before realization flashed across his face. He remembered the conversation he, Lily and Dumbledore had before they went into hiding.

"Harry…the prophecy," He whispered quietly but not quietly enough so that Voldemort couldn't hear him.

"Correct, Potter. My source has told me a part of a prophecy which caught my attention and that is why", he stopped and stepped closer to James, "I need Harry."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lily had stopped casting spells and listened to James and Voldemort talking. She could never forgive herself, even in her afterlife, when their stupidity got her family killed. If they had thought more clearly, then maybe they could have escaped. It was too late now.

"My source has told me a part of a prophecy which caught my attention and that is why", Voldemort stopped for a second and then stepped towards her husband, "I need Harry."

Lily froze. He needed Harry. Her child, who was upstairs in a small crib and waiting for whatever came through his door, was the child in the prophecy. It could have been Neville Longbottom, the child of Frank and Alice or Harry Potter. Because of the prophecy, they had gone exile in the first place. They had been hidden by numerous charms and wards, including the famous _Fidelius_ charm.

That brought another question to her mind. How could he have found them? Lily knew that their secret keeper was Peter, James's old schoolmate, but she needed to confirm her suspicions. Their first choice had been Sirius but they decided to change, since they thought it seemed too obvious. Sirius was James's best friend but he didn't tell others that. So they decided on Peter. Moony was out of the question because he is a Lycantrophe (werewolf) and they are currently under Voldemort's command. Lily and James didn't want to hurt Moonys feeling but at times of war, nobody is completely trustworthy.

She gathered her courage, because talking to the Dark Lord directly is not an everyday occurrence.

"How did you find us?" Lily asked, looking at Voldemort.

"Ahh…more talking," Voldemort sneered and then sighed, sending her a thoughtful look. "But I suppose since you're all going to die anyway, I could enlighten you."

Voldemortbound James with an _Incarcerous _spell without looking at him and leaned against the wall. He then leveled his gaze on Lily.

"You see, your sneaky little friend has been spying on you and your laughable order for a while. He decided to join my noble cause a couple of years ago and started to share sensitive information about The Order of the Phoenix. I think it was the smartest decision of his life. I used that to coordinate my attacks and avoid casualties." He was now probably referring to his Death Eaters.

"Then," Voldemort continued, "you decided to go exile a few months ago. I'm afraid trusting Peter over the werewolf and Black was just an unfortunate twist of fate."

Voldemort was thoroughly enjoying himself. This conversation was giving him the opportunity to make Potters lives even more miserable before he killed them.

James, while bound, was burning with silent fury. That traitorous little son of a bitch! He and Lily had trusted Peter with their lives, no puns intended. If only he could get the opportunity to meet his old "friend".

While James was seething with anger, Lily was recovering from shock. Why did Peter betray them? They cared about him and gave him help when he needed it. Where did Peter go wrong and why? Whatever the reasons, one day he will get what he deserves.

Then Lily noticed that Voldemort had left himself defenseless. The heir of Slytherin had been so immersed in his story that even his wand hung limply from his hand.

"_Diffindo_!" Lily shouted suddenly and focused all her remaining magical energy in this spell. It was now or never. She could not let this chance escape.

A giant red colored light blasted from the tip of her wand and sped towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort quickly, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out his black yew wand and wordlessly cast a protective shield. The red spell broke through quickly-cast shield and hit Voldemort's face.

"Ahhh!" The Dark Lord screamed in rage and hurt, covering his face with his hands. Even though the spell had been considerably weakened by the magical shield, it still caused some damage. Lord Voldemort now had a deep gash across his left cheek which spurted out dark blood, staining his black robe and face.

Lily used the opportunity to run closer to her husband and use a cutting hex to set him free. James quickly snatched his wand up from the floor where it had fallen.

"_Deprimo_!"

Unfortunately Voldemort had already recovered and battered James's spell away with a slight flick of his wand. Instead it hit a wall and blasted a large hole into it.

"That was a mistake", Voldemort said quietly, raising his blood red eyes to meet Lily's green ones. The Dark Lord was royally pissed now and was shaking in anger.

"_Crucio_!"

The attack was sudden and the couple had no time to take cover. Immediately the Potters collapsed and started shaking on the ground. They didn't scream but it was obvious they were in a world of pain.

After about twenty seconds Voldemort released the curse and sighed. The spell made the caster feel all powerful but he didn't want them to go insane, yet.

"Because of your extremely stupid actions I will not kill you quickly. You will both stay down here while I deal with your brat upstairs. After that…we are going to have some fun," the Slytherin heir finished sinisterly.

In a flash James was thrown into the wall and he fell down, unconscious and a small stream of blood dripping from his head.

"James!" Lily screamed and ran to his incapacitated husband.

Voldemortquickly petrified and stunned Lily who fell down like a rock. He had time to deal with them properly later but first things first. The Dark Lord laughed, touching the left side of his face. The wound had already healed; yes, dark rituals really are useful! This one helped him to recover from injuries quicker. It didn't heal broken bones and such but healing skin was a piece of cake. You just had to focus some magical energy to the injured place and there you go.

He stepped over Lily's unmoving body and started to climb the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort calmly walked towards Harry's room. It was time to end this. He had already been here for too long. He opened the door and entered. Avoiding some baby toys lying on the ground like a plague he went closer to the small crib.

A boy, over a year old already, was intently looking at him.

Immediately the Dark Lords red eyes noticed the unnatural green color. They reminded him of the brat's mother, although Harry's eyes were more innocent. The weird thing was that Voldemortfelt a slight connection with the kid.

"I guess you really are the child in the prophecy," he muttered and raised his wand. "I am not sorry for doing this, because I will not allow some brat to grow powerful enough to challenge me! You are a theat!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he bellowed and a sickly green light blasted from his wand, hitting the baby in full force.

There was an extremely bright flash of white light which blinded the confused Voldemort for a second and unnatural voices started whispering in the room. The Dark Lord couldn't make out what they were saying but it unsettled him nonetheless. Hearing voices was not good, even by wizard standards. Suddenly the curse which had stopped and stood in the air, rebounded and hit Voldemort in the chest.

He let out a bone chilling scream and another bright light flashed in Godric Hollow. This time it was green. The ancient house of Griffyindor had begun shaking from the powerful magic filling the small room. Cracks started appearing on the walls and some dust fell from the ceiling. It seemed like the whole house was about to crumble.

Suddenly everything stopped; the shaking, the creepy whispering and flashing lights. It was finally over.

Voldemort's smoking cloak was lying in the corner of the room. There was a large black scorch mark on the floor where the wizard had previously been. Even Harry was gone. And I mean really gone. Harry's physical body was nowhere to be seen.

When a couple of minutes later Lily and James stormed in, they only found a smoking cloak and empty sulfur smelling room. No sign of Voldemort or the baby.

Harry and the heir of Slytherin had both disappeared from the face of the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, thats it...for now. I hope you liked it. I know it's not very original but ehhh...what can you say. Review. (OO)


End file.
